


Research

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [2]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: After the Hypothesis is brought up, Dracula won't really let it go.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mood_adlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mood_adlock/gifts).



> You gave my story "Hypothesis" a lot of love and demanded more. I'm here to please my readers, so here you go.

Zoe swung the door open, a hand on her hip, “I thought you had an apartment of your own, but, since you’re always here, I’m second-guessing this theory.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to stop by so often if you’d just come over and stay at my place.” he entered.

She rolled her eyes, “You know, just because you  _ know _ you don’t need an invitation to get in, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t wait for one.”

He faced her as she locked the front door, “You really should consider moving to my place, this one is really small.”

“I don’t need more than that, I’m the only one who lives here.” the doctor reminded. “Now, if you’re done insulting my apartment, why are you here?”

“Rude. Shouldn’t you offer me something to drink?”

“You’re a vampire… Well?”

“I’m here to defend my case.”

She frowned, “I have a feeling I’m not gonna like this. What are you talking about?”

“I did follow your advice and did some research on the dhampir matter.”

“We told you to go read books, not to prepare to advocate for a remote hypothesis.”

“Remote yes, but not impossible.” he insisted, “And my research told me that while the possibility of creating a dhampir  _ is  _ remote, it’s not as dangerous as we thought. There aren’t many reports of it endangering the mother.” he took his phone out and handed it to her.

Dracula studied her features as she read.

Zoe smirked, “You did read the part that says that dhampirs tend to be vampire hunters, didn’t you?”

“Nothing good parenting can’t fix,” he shrugged, “I think that it’s worth the try.”

“Then go ahead if you’re so confident.” she gave his phone back, “Find a willing partner and give it your best.”

“You know I can’t do that. I’ve spent the last 500 hundred years looking for a bride, finding one to become a mother too will probably take 500 hundred more.”

“You’re immortal, you have time.” she shifted on her feet, crossed her arms.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I want to try it with you.”

“We’re not having sex.” she shot as fast as her cheeks flushed.

“Was that you blushing or was it Agatha?” he rose an eyebrow, his smirk growing as he stepped closer.

“Doesn’t matter, this isn’t happening.”

“We don’t have to have sex,” he conceded, “You’re a scientist, Zoe, you know there are alternatives.”

“There are, but, even if we agreed, you’re really not looking at the best genetic material here. I had cancer and we’re Van Helsings, it’s not like the child needed any more predisposition to kill you.” 

“I didn’t think that would bother you,” he tilted his head. “Both of you seemed quite ready to dispose of me.”

“Oh, spare us.” she spat.

He got closer, “I’m asking you for your genetic material, nothing more.”

“My point still stands.”

“A dhampir inherits the vampire powers, cancer wouldn’t be a concern. As for your other point, I repeat, nothing good parenting can’t fix.”

“No.” she declared.

“Why not? Give me one good reason.”

She went silent. 

“If you don’t have an argument, I do. Number one: you don’t have to worry about the child’s cravings, they’re half-human and, even if their vampire heritage was stronger, their urges can be controlled. Number two: if you’re so against it, I don’t even have to use your body during the pregnancy, you know technology has evolved past that. Number three: it’s not like they won’t have everything they need, money really isn’t a problem. I’d say number four is you don’t have to be involved, but I sense that’s exactly the problem: neither of you could  _ not _ be involved.”

She swallowed. “It would be  _ my _ child, of course, I’d want to be involved.”

Dracula tilted his head. “About time you showed up, Agatha.” he paced around the room. “If it’s me you’re worried about, it’s not like I’m giving you peace anytime soon, one can grow quite fond after this many centuries.”

“You’d have me hang around the baby anyway, wouldn’t you? Mine or not.”

He shrugged, “It’s up to you to decide if you want to be aunt Agatha or something else entirely. And if this is about the sex, again, science can get this out of the way.”

“Science is not prepared to deal with vampire DNA,” Zoe intervened.

“You have a whole institution prepared to deal with me,” he said.

“We’re not a fertility clinic.”

“I was interested in reproducing even before I met Agatha, you really should have done your homework, Zoe. I can pay good money for this research to be done, if that’s what it takes.”

“Until you go back to the conclusion that the traditional means are more effective to the undead.”

He smirked, stepped into her personal space, “Only one way to find out.”

She took a firm step back, “No.”

“Think about it.” he pressed, “Testing a theory like that would do wonders for your research. I’m not the only undead on the planet.”

“A child is not an experiment.”

“No, but the advancement would be a nice side effect.” he eyed her, “Think about it.”

Zoe heard the front door open.

“On another matter, you really should consider moving to my place. I have a bigger book collection.”

He left before she could reply.

She sighed.


End file.
